


No More Illusions

by ClassyNerd



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I saw Loki was about a year ago. He came to earth dressed as a normal human. Indeed, I had no idea he was from another world. Such things only occurred in fiction. Or so I thought. I was a scientist, having been taught by Erik Selvig when I was younger. Once I was introduced to Loki, I fell in love with him. I don't know if he loves me, in fact I'm certain he doesn't, but I love him and must stop him. </p><p>Because I'm human, and I won't let even the man I fell for destroy my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Illusions

He stands in his armor at the top of Stark Tower, the golden color of his helmet shining in the sun as his green cape flutters in the wind. Taking in a deep breath, I resolve in my heart to do what I must and enter the glass doors at the bottom. Chituri pour forth from the hole in the sky, urging me t to run as fast as I can, my chest heaving and lungs burning. I don't know what I'll do once I reach him. But I must stop him.  _I must._  
  
Because I'm human, and I won't let even the man I fell for destroy my world.  
  
I run to an elevator, slamming my fingers against the buttons that will take me to the top floor. Leaning against it's walls, I breathe in deeply and close my eyes, remembering.  
  
The first time I saw Loki was about a year ago. He came to earth dressed as a normal human. Indeed, I had no idea he was from another world. Such things only occurred in fiction. Or so I thought. I was a scientist, having been taught by Erik Selvig when I was younger. Once I was introduced to Loki, I fell in love with him. I don't know if he loves me, in fact I'm certain he doesn't, but I love him and must stop him.   
  
Despite the fact that he said he was no expert in science, he had an intense interest in the projects we were working on. Every day he came by, stopping to discuss some new discovery he had learned in the field of science, and we'd speak for hours on end about it. If only I had stopped the conversations, perhaps he would have thought me dimwitted and become interested in another scientist that was just as capable, if not more. But that was not the case.   
  
 He changed me with his tesseract a few weeks after we met, forcing me to be a mindless drone to accomplish his deeds. Thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D. invaded the facility I was locked in three weeks ago and made me  _me_  again. No one can change who I am and get away with it. He made me do things I would never have done, and he must pay for that. I helped enable Loki to allow these monsters into my world. This is a nightmare that grows worse with each passing heartbeat.    
  
The elevator slows to a stop, interrupting my memories as the doors slide open with a soft whooshing sound. Bolting out of it as soon as it stops, I see him outside, though he doesn't see me. I run through the room that separates us.   
  
"Stop this Loki!" I yell as I stop my charge, watching him carefully. He's staring out across the skyline of New York, and I know he's smiling.    
  
Suddenly, I notice something that makes my heart plummet to my stomach. My former teacher, Eric, is lying unconscious, (at least I hope,) on the other side of the plateau.  _What has he done?_  Before I can react, Loki spins around and I'm hit by magic with such force I'm slammed into a concrete wall. As soon as my head connects with the hard cement, stars burst behind my eyelids. While my head aches with a new kind of pain, I open my eyes. Through the haze of my mind I can see him striding towards me. I fight off the pain and unconscious that threatens to darken the daylight as he draws closer. Standing above me, he points his scepter at my heart, his face hard as stone. I try to look into his eyes, but my brown hair is obscuring my vision. "Loki . . ." I croak. His face freezes and his eyes widen when he recognizes my voice. Perhaps I am an enemy of his, perhaps not. As long as he threatens earth I will stand against him. Or I will fall trying.  
  
 "No . . ." he whispers, throwing his scepter aside and falling to his knees beside me. "Damn it Jamie, you shouldn't have come!"   
  
"Nothing could stop me from stopping you."   
  
"No one can stop me," he says sternly, trying to keep his mask in place. But for once, I can see it slipping. His blue eyes are full of shock and remorse, though his face remains hard as the masks that hide one's identity. His mask has always been hiding his true heart from me.  
  
"You can stop yourself."  
  
"You don't understand. Earth lacks order, and if I rule over them I will make sense out of this chaos!" He talks as if he's actually helping earth; that despite the death and chaos, humans will be grateful to him. A spark of anger ignites in me.   
  
"And make us all robots? No thanks, I'll choose freedom over this," I cough again as I yell, and blood spurts out of my lungs and into my mouth. A metallic taste covers my tongue, and I try to sit up, but my head swims with the effort.  
  
"Jamie!" He places his hands over my stomach and green magic swirls around his hands. Healing magic. His brows furrow and then fall in hopelessness. I stretch my fingers slowly to my belt.   
  
"Stop this," I whisper.  
  
My hand inches for the gun in my holster, slowly. He looks into my eyes. "I cannot." Grasping the pistol, I swing the gun at his face, smacking him aside as I push my body off the ground. Grabbing the scepter, I run towards the tesseract. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, and I push myself as fast as I can. Time moves stands still as I press the scepter into the field of energy. And a pair of hands grabs me around the waist as the portal closes.   
  
"No!" He yells in anger, yet a hint of desperation is in his voice.  
  
But it's too late. It's done. I'm slammed into the ground once again. Sudden pain overcomes me, my stomach feeling as if it is on fire. My lungs are burning, I cannot stand this much longer. The pain makes me want to scream for relief and help. I cough, more blood trickling out of the corner of my mouth.  
  
"Jamie," he whispers, and I can see his anger being replaced by concern. He takes off his golden horned helmet. "You fool, why did you do this?" He kneels down and pulls me into his arms.  
  
"Because I couldn't let you destroy everything I stand for." My eyelashes flutter, tempting me to close them once and for all. It'd be so easy to let go, to let all this pain wash away with the dreamless sleep of death.  
  
"Don't you dare, Jamie! I won't allow you to die," he speaks as if he heard my thoughts, while his hands waver over my stomach again, trembling, and I still them by my placing mine over his.   
  
"Stop worrying, it's not normal for you," I try to laugh, but it hurts too much so I cough instead.  
  
"Then you do not know me."  
  
"I wish I did." A dagger of pain stabs me in the heart when I realize that I never will. Pushing it aside, I try to focus my failing vision on other things. "Is Eric okay?"   
  
"He is." Loki then hangs his head, his black hair so close I can breathe in his scent, "Forgive me."  
  
"I do." My life is slipping, and I cannot leave any loose threads behind me. I'm afraid. I'm frightened that I'm dying, that I will never see the sun rise again nor hear the sounds of the people's voices I love. Never before had the thought occurred to me that I would die soon, I'm not near ready. But I will accept my fate. What other choice do I have?  
  
I'm dying. And no one can stop it. Not even the God of Mischief.   
  
His hands grasp mine. "Don't do this to me," he pleads softly, desperately.  
  
"I love you. And I'm sorry."  
  
His eyes grow more sorrowful. "I know. I must admit I share those feelings."  
  
"Say it," I say weakly.  
  
_"I love you."_ He lowers his lips to my forehead, softly kissing my brow. I smile weakly. "You'll be alright."  
  
"No I'm not. Stop lying. Be honest for once."  
  
"I can't stop lying. It's who I am."  
  
"But not to me." My heart is slowing and I feel so . . . sleepy. I begin to close my eyes. "No!" He shakes me while he pleads with me, his voice shaking with emotion as it fades into the distance. "Stay with me!"  
  
"I love you," I croak as I close my eyes. It's so easy to slip into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
"NO!" I roar at the top of my lungs when the woman I love goes limp in my arms, and her hand slips from mine. Magic sparks to life around me with my anger. I hold her closer to me. _Why did I do this?_  The one person I've ever cared for and the one who cared for me, I destroyed. With my own hands. I do not notice the footsteps coming up behind me through the rage of my storm.  
  
"Brother, surrender and end this madness. You will be taken back to Asgard. I have no wish to fight you." My brother's voice reaches to me through the haze in my mind, trying to reason with this monster that I am.  
  
Head hanging above her lifeless body, I lift it up, my tear glistening eyes boring into his. No more illusions will be performed here. "I accept your offer of surrender. No more innocent's blood will be shed."  
  
"Who was she?" He asks when he sees the woman, a glint of anger flickering in his blue eyes.  
  
"Her name  _is_ Jamie." I say, before I place one last kiss to her still-warm forehead. "The woman I love. And killed."


End file.
